High School Can Be Rough
by Love2BeFree
Summary: Victor moves to California and attends a new High School.However it's not long after he meets Randy Orton, captain of the football team.Randy is afraid to express his true feelings. Will Victor be the one to break Randy's shell? First Fan-Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own WWE or any members of the roster. But I wish I did **

**though**

Prologue

Ugh!"

I woke up to my damn alarm clock.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP

"Stupid alarm clock," I mumbled while slapping my alarm clock off the counter. I smiled at my victory of shutting off my alarm clock, then I put my head back on my pillow. Next thing I know there's a banging on my door.

"VICTOR! Get up your going to be late on your first day at your new school." My mom yelled at me through the door.

"Never said I planned on being at school on time," I mumbled. I hated the fact that we moved from New York to California.

"Conseguire su culo maldita antes de que yo vierta agua fria en la que," my mother yelled from behind the door.

"Ugghhh!" I groaned knowing not to test my mothers patience, "Fine I'm up dejame en paz!' I yelled back. I heard her walking away so I got up from my bed and went to my dresser. Then I pulled out my favorite blue Kingdom Hearts T-shirt then I pulled out my black jeans that hugged my butt and a pair white boxer briefs. I went to the bathroom with my clothes and took a quick shower then I got dressed. I went back to my room to get a pair of socks and my converse. After I was done putting them on I heard a knock on the door.

"Hijo come on we have to go, I'm going to be late for work if you don't hurry up," my dad told from the other side of the door. I just sighed and got up and got my book bag. I walked back into the bathroom to look myself over in the mirror. I looked at my flat black hair and my olive colored skin. _Thank you jebbus that my face is smooth with no pimples. _Next came my hazel eyes. I really am glad I have my mother's eyes, but sadly I have her curves as well. I'm often made fun of because of it. I've tried to make up for it by working out, but it didn't work so now I'm lean with my mothers curves.

"Hijo lets go!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

"Alright I'm coming down now," I yelled back heading downstairs, "Bye mom love you," I said halfway out the door.

"Hijo wait a second," I stopped to look at her, "You do know that the school that you're going to is a K through 12 grade so I'm going to need you to look after your little brother. You know how he's usually picked on by the bigger kids," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Ok mom don't worry, I'll make sure to look out for him. No one messes with my little brother but me," I finished with a smirk. My mom smiled as I said this. I walked out to the car and then sat in the front seat. I looked back to see my little brother staring out the window.

"Ready to start school, because I know I'm not?" I smiled when I got a small giggle out of him.

"I guess, but I'm nervous though I miss my friends back in New York," he finished off sounding a little distant.

I sighed when I heard him, "It's going to alright you're going to meet new kids and make new friends."

Dad then got in the car. "You guys ready to start school?" dad asks

"Yep I'm ready," my little brother said.

"That's my boy Alex," dad said while messing up Alex's curly hair while Alex laughed.

"Woohoo me too! I'm ready to go back to bed and pretend to not live here. Yay!" I said sarcastically which only got me a glare from dad and Alex giggling in the backseat.

"What? No 'That's my boy Victor'? I'm hurt," I said pretending to be hurt. Dad rolled his eyes but I saw the little smile forming on his face and I just smiled back at him.

The drive to school was short since the school wasn't that far from home.

"Bye dad," my brother and I said in unison while waving good bye to our father. We then turned around to head into the school. As we entered the school the bell had rung and kids were leaving their classes. We were lost and I know it showed on our faces because one of the kids came up to us.

"Hey! you guys new?" the random kid asked

"Yeah, do you know were the main office is?" I asked the boy.

"Yeah follow me broski I'll show you. Oh, and by the way names Zack," he said.

"Thanks," I said as Alex and I followed him to the main office. Man, was this Zack kid really cute. I'll have to find out if he's gay or maybe even bi.

"Here you go, this is the main office," Zack said with a charming smile.

"Thanks again for the help," I replied back with a smile.

"No problem, got to go. Maybe we'll have some classes together?" he finished and then walked away. I turned around and grabbed Alex's hand and then walked into the main office.

"Alex, go sit down in the chair over there," I said pointing to a chair by the principal's office.

"Okay," Alex said and walked over to the chair. I walked over to the lady at the front desk and told her that my brother and me were new students. She gave me my schedule for my classes after a long wait.

"Hey sweetie, let me take you to your classes, okay?" the lady said to Alex.

"Okay," Alex said happily. She offered her hand to him and he took it.

"When school is over wait for me at in your classroom," I said after the lady told me his classroom number.

"Okay," Alex said then walked off with the lady to his classroom. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had history now, so I walked off to class. I finally found the classroom after what felt like hours, but was only about three minutes.

**(A/N): this is my first fanfiction hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE.

Authors note: hey okay I've gone a long time but it will not happen again if it does it will only be for like a month.

Warning: There will be some haters in this and I mean haters

Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies

I turned the doorknob to enter the class room. As soon as I entered the classroom all eyes fell on me. I felt a bit awkward.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked looking confused.

"Um, I'm your new student. You're Mr. Johnson right?" I asked him, hoping I was in the right classroom.

"Yes I am," he looked down at his desk, checking his student roster. "Ah, you must be Victor," he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You can sit behind Mr. Ryder in the back. Mr. Ryder please raise your hand for Victor," next thing I know the boy from this morning rose his hand '_Yes_**'** I thought, '_there's a familiar face.' _I walked up to Zack who was smiling at me. His smile was so cute I couldn't help but just want to jump at him, and hug him to death back at him as I sat in my seat.

"Hey it's you, guess we have third period together that's great," Zack said happily.

"Yeah guess so. Hey Zack, what are we going over in class?" I asked him not wanting to fall behind in any work.

"You're not missing much, right now we're watching a movie on the war fought between the north and south," he said giving me a bored look on his face. Shoot I couldn't blame him history isn't fun at times,"

"What's the movies name?" I asked while pulling out my notebook for this class

"Ummmm… I think it's called Patriots," Zack answered. "_Patriots why does that sound so familiar… oh that's right I saw this in eighth grade" _I thought, with relation on my face. "_What's_ with the face did you already see this movie?" Zack asked me looking a little confused. "_Aww he looks so cute with that expression"_ I thought

"Yeah I saw this back in eighth grade it's a good movie, but I'm just going to sleep since I already saw it," I said, Zack just chuckled at my answer.

"So Mister Ryder, are you done catching Victor up on what we're doing in class?" Mr. Johnson asked, Zack just nodded at the question and I just giggled. "Oh, and Victor please don't fall asleep in my class during the movie," He finished, which I just sighed

"Fine," I said in a defeated tone to Mr. Johnson, and then the door open and a big sexy muscular man came with a T.V caddy placing it in the front of the class room.

"Oh my" I wisped, as I admired the man's body, Zack just laughed out loud when he saw my face. I looked down immediately knowing my face went red from getting caught staring. It also didn't help that everyone started looking at us because of Zack's outburst.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Johnson asked us looking confused.

"Yeah everything's okay Mr. Johnson," Zack said now chuckling

"Okay," He said looking away from us and turning his attention to the other man "Thanks Dave," He said to the man that came in.

"No problem Dwaine, anytime" the guy replied to Mr. Johnson "see you around" with that Dave left the class room. Mr. Johnson moved from his desk to the TV and pressed play on the DVD player, and then walking back to his desk to look at what I'm guessing was paper work. Ten minutes into the movie Zack turned around to look at me he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Zack" I whispered to him also with a worried expression.

"Nothing bro I ummm…was just wondering if I can ask you a question," he whispered back still looking worried though.

"Sure go ahead ask me anything" I replayed giving him a smile to lighten his mood.

"Umm…are you umm are you gay," He asked avoiding any eye contact with me.

I just smiled "Nope I'm bi I like to have more than one option," I answered Zack; he just chuckled at my answer. "So I was that obvious was I?" I just got a nod from him.

"No…What gave you away was the way you were staring at Mr. Batista, you looked ready to anything" we busted out laughing, which got the class to stare at us. I noticed that the kids in front of Zack were glaring, and so was the boy sitting next to him_' guess this school has people who can't take a joke, dang I was hoping there wouldn't be any problems my first day here please let there be no problems'_ I thought, really hoping to avoid drama.

"Is there something funny you guys would like to share with the class" Mr. Johnson said in more of a statement then a question, and a hint of announce in his voice.

"No Mr. Johnson sorry for the outburst" I said hoping he would forgive us

"I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again" Mr. Johnson said with a stern look

"Okay" both Zack and I said in unison. When Mr. Johnson turned his attention away from both of us, Zack looked over at me and opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by the kid in front of him faking a cough. Zack opened his mouth again to say something, but again was cut off again by the kid in front of him.

"Hey can you two shut up I'm trying to watch the movie" this unknown kid told us with an attitude _'Ohh hell no this kid is asking for something' _I thought angrily

"Sorry Ted" Zack said, I looked at him with disbelief I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself when I saw Zack's sadden expression.

"First, you better be, second don't call me Ted only my friends call me Ted. Last time I checked we're not friends so you can call me Dibaise got that." Ted told Zack angrily the boy next to him started laughing which just got me even angrier

"Hey can you just leave them alone Dibaise, why do you always have to start with people you're really are annoying you know that." A girl with a really cute accent told that Ted kid. '_I like that girl me and her are going to get along just fine'_ I thought happily.

"Mind your damn business Layla nobody cares what you have to say"

"Thank you Cody." Lalya was about to say something but I cut her off

"First off don't talk to her like that, second don't talk to Zack, and lastly if you have a problem we can settle the problem right here because I know, for a fact seeing both your faces at the end of the day is asking to have a nightmare." Most of the other kids were laughing at my comment to them even Mr. Johnson had a smile on his face. Then Dibaise got up from his seat _'oh so the boy has guts alright never backed down from a fight before and I'm not going to start now' _I thought as I got up from my seat getting ready for a fight.

"Both of you sit down now before i give the both of you detention." Mr. Johnson demanded but we didn't listen.

"Watch when Randy hears about his you're going to regret talking to us like that." Dibiase said with a smirk on his face

"ohhhhh I'm so scared and when you get home you can tell Merry Poppins that I was mean to you, if that's the best you can come up with then you can forget about fighting me because I don't wasn't my time with you." I sat back down when I was done saying this.

"Your just a fagot forget you." Ted said this now I lost it

"Who the hell do you think you're talking like dude, I don't even know you so you need to watch yourself before you get yourself into some deep problems with me." My tone of voice was threating and I was ready to punch him if he said something that would provoke me.

"Whatever just watch your back if Randy catches you you're going to get it." Dibiase sat back down as he said that.

"Like I said before, ohhh I'm so scared" I said sarcastically after that the class went back to watching the movie. I was still mad to the point I was bouncing my leg up and down."

"Hey Vic bro are you alright"

"Yeah I'm okay I guess just need to calm down I'm Just glad I have lunch next" I said happily

"Really! me to you can meet some of friends." Zack said excitingly. Now I couldn't wait to meet new people. After a while the bell finally rang

"Hey don't listen to Ted he just likes to act tough because he was friends with Randy" Lalya said to me

"I won't I promise he just wants attention but thanks my names Victor." I said to her

"Names Layla nice meeting you I have to though I geometry and I can't be late bye" with that she left I just waved goodbye.

"Vic come on lets goooo bro I'm hungry, and I want you to meet some of my friends I know you're going to like them" Zack was practically jumping up and down while dragging me out of the classroom I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. After getting dragged around we finally made it to the lunch room." Here my new found friend is the lunch room oh, and there goes my group of friends." Zack said pointing to a group sitting at a table waving at us. We began to walk to towards the group next thing I know someone bumped into me and before I could say sorry the kid said something.

"Hey watch it kid." The kid had a deep voice that ran a shiver down my spine I looked at Zack he looked really scared, and again before I could say something I was cut off.

" We're sorry Randy"…

Authors Note: hey I hope you guys give the story a chance and like it and review please I like people's opinions just not harsh ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything form the WWE at all

Author's note: I'm really glad that some of you guys like the story

Then Fight Me Already

"We're sorry Randy" I looked to see this Randy kid, and I would have loved to do a lot of things to this guy. _'So this is Randy uh damn he looks good but why does he have to have an attitude." _ I had to look up at him since he was taller than me he looked to about 6 foot 5. His blue gray eyes they were so amazing I could just stare at them all day.

"Whatever Ryder, just tell your friend that next time to watch were he's going" Randy said this with annoyance. Which just got me mad, and if he thought he was going to get away with saying that he thought wrong.

"Last time I checked you bumped into me, so you can excuse yourself." He looked at me like I was crazy for even talking to him like that. I just smiled at him and grabbed Zack's hand and began to walk towards Zack's group of friends who were staring at us the whole time. When we finally got to the table I looked at Zack who was oddly quiet. "What's wrong, why are you quiet?" I asked him.

"The last person to talk Randy like that transferred." He looked sad as he told me this I gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything because it sounded like there was more to the story." I just meet you today, and you're a cool guy, and I know my friends would like you to I really hope nothing bad happens to you bro." Zack said _'sounds like someone important to him were forced to leave because of Randy. Well sounds like me and this Randy guy are going to_ _have problems then."_ I thought, so I placed both my hands on his shoulders to get his attention. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to go any deeper into this conversation because that person must have been really important to you. So if you want you can tell me about it when you feel comfortable, and you don't have to worry about me. The neighborhood I used to live in wasn't really safe if you didn't know how to fight you were screwed, so whatever Randy is going to try it won't work I promise you." That seemed to cheer him up because he had is goofy smile back on.

"Really?" I just nodded and smiled at him." Okay I'm going to hold you to that promise and okay let me introduce you to my friends." My eyes widen as I just remembered that his friends were behind when we were talking. Zack just laughed at my expression. When I turned around to face the group they had a sad expression on their face._' Guess whoever this person was must have been important to all of them.' _I thought as I looked at them. When they saw me staring they changed their expression." Hey guys this is Victor. Okay Victor, the guy wearing the blue button down with the vest is Mike but he likes us to call him Miz because he's so awesome." The table including me began to laugh except for Mike who just had a pout on his face. "Are red head over there is Stephen we like to call him great white because he's just so pale." Stephen just stuck out his tough at Zack who in turn just chuckled.

"And both girls wearing matching Pokémon shirts are AJ and Katelyn. AJ's wearing the Pikachu hat and Katelyn has the Charmander hat." Both of the girls looked at me and smiled. I saw them both look at my shirt then look back at me, AJ gave me this look that only a gamer would know so our eyes locked on to each other everyone at the table began to stare at us looking confused except for Katelyn who had a look of excitement.

"Black or White" AJ spoke

"I didn't get the chance buy either one of them yet. How about Diamond or Pearl?" I asked

"Pearl" Is all AJ said

"Okay I've got Diamond."

"All right be ready I never lose." AJ said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh really, challenge accepted then." AJ then held out her hand to me and I reached out to shake it

"What just happened?" A thick Irish accent asked I looked to see where it came from and to my delight it came from Stephen.

"AJ challenged Victor here to a Pokémon battle." Nobody knew what say when they heard Katelyn's statement.

"Okay… moving on the blond here is Kelly next to her is her boyfriend Justin. That's all of us." Zack finished off with a smile and went to sit in between AJ and Stephen at the circle shaped table." So you guys what's for lunch?" Zack asked the group.

"Fish sticks!" Mike said excitingly Zack just groaned. "Aww come on Zack there not as bad as you think there really good. Just give them a chance you never know unless you try them." Mike said.

"I know it's just that they make your breath stink and I don't like that."

"That's why people invented gum to cover bad breath." I said chiming in while Stephen and AJ laughed at my comment.

"Fine let's go get lunch."

"We're good we already ate when we were waiting for you guys." AJ said

"You guys could have waited until I got here." Zack said pouting. "Mike you're a true broski for waiting your my only true friend." Zack began to cling onto Mike when he said this.

"Zack you've been hanging around Mike's over dramatic self too much." Justin said while Katelyn, AJ and Kelly began to laugh Stephen was just barely holding in his laughter.

"Hey! I am not over dramatic come on Zack lets go get or lunch we're not appreciated enough here are you coming to Victor." Mike said over dramatically I didn't trust myself I knew I was going to laugh if I opened my mouth so I just nodded. "Let's go then." Next thing I know I'm being dragged by the hand to the line for lunch. Mike had on is pout face as we waited for the line to get shorter.

"Come on Mike smile there were only teasing you want a hug to make you feel better." I asked Mike

"No" he said with a pout still on his face.

"You need a hug come here." Opening up my arms I grabbed him into a hug he struggled at first but gave in and hugged me back. "There feel better?"

"No" he said but I saw a small smile forming on his face so I knew he was somewhat happy now.

"Hey Vic where did you live be for you came here?" I turned to Zack who asked the question.

"I came here from New York; my dad had gotten promoted so we had to move out here so my little brother and I ended up transferring here I feel bad for my brother he never really had a lot of friends." I began to make a fist as I said this because all of the memories of the kids that used to bully my brother came back to me. Zack and Mike saw this and put a hand on either said of my shoulders.

"Come on Vic don't think about that." Zack said with a smile

"Yeah come on he'll make new friends here, and come on we're next to get our food." When Mike said this looked up not believing him.

"What? How?" they just laughed at my response.

"We were moving when you were talking."

"Oh." We got our food and started walking back to the group but when we were half way to the table someone had grabbed the back of my shirt making me almost drop my tray. _'Who in the hell wants to start something now' _I turned around to see who it was _'great this guy again and now he's going to act tough just because he has his friends with him." _I looked passed Ted to see Cody, Randy, and two other big guys I don't know. They all had smug looks on their faces except for Randy which I found weird since this was his group of friends and he was the ring leader. I started to realize that the lunchroom had gone quiet as they all began to stare at us. "What do you want as you can see I was going to eat my food so can you say what you have to say before my food gets cold."

"Hey kid watch who you're talking to." The kid I didn't know said.

"Last time I checked I wasn't talking to you I was talking to this boy in front of me." There was series of gasps around the lunch room.

"So kid I know your new here and you don't know anything, but we run this school and when someone over steps there boundaries we need to put them in their place. But again you're new so we're going to let it slide only if you do whatever we want got it good so you can start by giving me your food." Dibaise said with a smirk.

"Randy come on Victor's new here just let him go with a warning please don't hurt him." Mike said with a bit of fear in his voice. I hear a chair move behind me and footsteps coming towards us.

"Randy, leave the fella alone and tell your boy to back off." Stephen says as he comes right next to me

"Shut it snow white no one asked for your comment so you can leave now." Dibaise says now wearing a smug look on his face.

"Stephen no calm down remember what happened the last time, we don't want to see you get hurt again." This time it was Zack that was talking "please Randy let Victor of the hook just this once." Zack pleaded.

"Okay you guys I know you care about me but you need to stop begging right now. First off I don't need to be protected I can handle myself; second Dibaise really isn't tough you know how I know because he's got his friends behind him. He also knows that if he and I were alone his mouth would be shut not open." Another burst of gasps came from the lunch room when I was done saying this I began eating my fish sticks, and I was lucky they were still warm _'Yes victory is mine! my food is still warm.'_ Doing that got Randy's friends mad except for Randy who just had a look of amusement on his face.

"You think this is a game kid you really don't know who you're messing with." Dibaise said

"Okay two things, one being that I can say the same to you because you don't know me at all, and two don't get in my personal space when you want to say something." When I was done saying this I smiled at him and continued eating my food. Next thing I know he slapped my tray out of my hands.

"Listen kid we're done giving you chances." He said with venom in his voice

"Is that a threat?" I asked with a calm yet threating tone in my voice. I just got a head nod from him. "Okay so if that's the case then throw your hands." I got a confused look when I said this _'guess they don't know that much slang'_ I sighed " if you're going to talk so much then fight me already I have no patience for people who just want to talking about fighting. Last time I checked actions speak louder than words so enough talking and fight me already. Damn you already slapped my food out of my hand so you might as well fight me… so throw your hands." Dibaise just laughed, but it was forced so I knew he was intimidated by the fact I wasn't backing down at all.

"If you think you can take on all of us by yourself then you've got another thing coming."

"I never said I could take on all of you by myself, I just said stop talking and fight me already it's not the first time I had to fight more than one person by myself. I've never backed out of a fight before so I'm not about to start now just because a loser like you has me out numbered." Now he was looking nervous.

"Who says you're alone fella I got ya back." Stephen said right next to me I turned to look at him straight in the eyes and saw so much excitement. _'Wow guy gets a kick out of fighting… combat junky.' _I thought. I turned back to Ted and took a step closer to him and got in his face.

"So we gonna fight or what?" the other teens in the lunchroom began to chant 'fight' over and over this went on for almost a minuet, and nothing happened. "I thought so, next time don't open up your mouth if you're not going to do anything." I turned around to walk away which was a big mistake.

"Victor watch out." I was to slow to act because I turned around to see what I need to be careful about and a fist connected with my face.

"Ohhhh"….

Author's Note: Hope this chapter was good let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE

Author's Note: Hey I'm back sorry for taking a while had finals at school the whole week. Also thanks for reviewing they mean a lot .

Detention and a Suspension 

"Ohhh." Is what was herd when I was hit in the face, and out of reflex I balled up my hand I swung back at him. Dibaise wasn't expecting it so I got a good clean hit, so he had stumbled back when he got hit because of this. Dibaise put his hand to his jaw and looked shocked at the fact that he just got hit, even his friends behind him were shocked except Randy who now had a full blown smirk on his face. _'What's with this guy he's so weird.'_ I thought. Dibaise finally got out of his shocked states and charged at me he swung again but missed because I lend back, and swung back he wasn't fast enough to dough it so my fist connected with his face. At this point Cody and the other two boys ran in to help Dibaise. _'Crap I can take on Ted and Cody by myself, but those other to big guys I'm not sure about I'm going to get my butt kicked.'_ I thought, but then Stephen came in right next to as the other three jumped into the fight the lunchroom was filled with loud shouts. So now it was me against Cody and Dibaise and Stephen against the other two big guys. I threw a good clean punch at Dibaise hitting him in the eye and kicked Cody between the legs he doubled over in pain, and punched him cleaned in the face he fell on the floor then I went back to Dibaise punched him in the gut since he had a hand over his eye. Then I punched him again in the face and he fell on the floor, I was panting because I was getting a bit tired I looked towards Stephen to make sure he was okay, but he wasn't doing okay one of the boys was behind him holding him in a head lock while the other one kept punching him in the stomach. I ran to help him but was stopped when Randy got in front of me. _'What's with everyone being taller than me I know I'm five foot eleven but dang why does everybody have to be tall." _I thought as I looked up at Randy who was now staring me down. I did the only thing I could think of since I needed to help Stephen out I swung at Randy, but he caught my fist and punched me in the gut…hard I stumbled back because of the force but I wasn't about to leave Stephen so I walked up Randy. I was facing him again only this time I stomped on his foot he didn't expect it, and let his guard down so I took the opportunity, and managed to punch in the face. At that moment everyone stopped shouting even the guys beating up Stephen stopped, a few kids had looks of surprise and others had dropped their jaws even the two guys fighting Stephen had their mouth open.

The silence began to weird me out but what had me really scared was the look Randy gave me, a shiver had passed through my spine when I saw the look. _'I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life.'_ I thought as I slowly began to back away from him but to no good use because he just slowly began to follow me. He took three big steps towards me and was in my face I didn't even have time to think because he already threw a punch I just barely avoided it, but he didn't stop there continue to swing at me and all I could do was try and either block it or dough it. They shouting started again, I looked at Stephen to see if he was still fighting but he wasn't he was holding his stomach while he was trying to get up. The two guys didn't even pay attention to him they were watching me fight Randy. I turned back to Randy and was to slow to avoid the punch that connected with my ribs, and I was in so much pain because of it, now I was desperate to end this fight before I really got hurt. _'I can't believe I'm going to do this I'm never going to hear the end of it from any of these kids.'_ I thought. I moved closer to Randy and I grabbed both his wrists, and put them to his sides what I did next stopped all the shouting because all they saw was me tip toed and kiss Randy. Randy tensed up so I took the opportunity and kneed him between the legs I took a step back I punched him in the eye.

"What the hell is going on here!" I looked towards the cafeteria entrance were the deep booming voice came from and a muscular man wearing black dress pants, a white button shirt under, a black vest with a red tie and his blond hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked really mad. "Well is anyone going to tell me or what!" He demanded he looked at me when he said this, and saw Randy on his knees cradling his privet with on hand and his other hand was over eye." You! Did you do this? Why are Randy, Theodor, and Cody on the floor? Who are you? I've never seen you around." He kept asking question after question and I didn't want to answer him because I felt like I was going to be blamed for this either way.

"Yeah, Mr. Helmsley that kid started everything." One of the boys said

"He hit Ted for no reason so we jumped in to break it up but then Stephen came in to prevent us from doing it." The other kid said

"Are you two telling the truth Cena, Riley" They answered him with a nod of their head; he seemed satisfied with their answer.

"Okay young man you're coming with me and you're getting suspended for starting a fight." He began walking towards me. I now I was furious.

"What! No you're not I didn't even start this first off I'm new here so why would I try and start something with people I don't know, second how the hell do you go around believing other peoples stories when you didn't even both sides of the story." I yelled at him everyone and I mean everyone was shocked even the teacher was shocked.

"Okay fine if that's how you want it then Cena, Riley, Orton, Dibaise, Rhodes, Farrelly, and you come with me now we're going to the principle office." When he said this Riley went over to Ted and Cody and helped them get up while Cena went to Randy to help him up as well he gave me a look when he got close. I just went to Stephen and helped him up.

"Thanks fella and I didn't know ya new how to fight like that." Stephen smiled at me when he said this.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me my friend." He laughed when I said this.

"Well then I guess me and you are going to have to get to know each other more. Also another thing why did ya kiss Randy when you two were fighting what was that all about?" I blushed when he made the first statement. _'Is he flirting with me?'_ I couldn't help but think.

"Then I guess we will be getting to know each other more then, and also the only reason I kissed him was to distract him once he landed that hit to my rib I knew I wasn't going to win the fight and come on lets go that teacher is sending us a death glare." He looked up to where I was looking to see the teacher glare at us while Randy and his friends were talking behind the teacher. So we walked up to the teacher who was stilling glaring but mostly at me now. He turned around and started walking out of the cafeteria with all of us following him me and Stephen were in back of the group. "So who is this guy." I whispered to Stephen.

"That's Mr. Helmsley he's the vice principal and the football coach so he's most likely going to favor Randy and his friends." He whispered back I just nodded

"So want to tell me what happen back there?"

"What do you mean?" He gave me a confused look

"I'm talking about when we were fighting." Realization crossed his face.

"Oh Cena came behind me when I was punching Riley and I didn't see him so they managed to get the upper hand." He looked really mad when he told me this.

"It's okay you just can't have your guard down when you're fighting more than one person if there's a next time and are we almost there I'm tired of walking, and my arms hurt, and I'm hungry Stephen give me a piggy back ride please." I began to complain and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could give, he looked like he was going to give in to until we turned a final corner and walked into the office I came out of not too long ago.

"All of you wait right here while I go explain to the principle what happened." With he went into the principal's office.

The tension in the air was that any could practically see it, I was about to talk to Stephen again until Ted had to open his mouth to start something again.

"Now you're going to get it." He said I just rolled my eye at him and turned to face Stephen.

"So continuing our earlier talk you never answered my question can you give me one please." I gave him my puppy eyes he tried looking away but it didn't work he ended up looking into my eyes.

"Fine I'll do it." He said sounding defeated.

"Yes victory is mine." I said

"Last time I checked I was talking to you so you better pay attention." Ted said. _'This kid is really annoying me now.'_ I thought so I just continued to ignore him so I wouldn't get into any more trouble.

"Hey Stephen you want to come over to my house after school today. I was going to ask Zack and Mike but then this thing happened so are you in?" He smiled when I asked him.

"Sure I'm in can't wait but what about your mom and dad? You do know that there going to call your parents about this right?" Stephen asked

"Well my mom's going to be mad and most likely going to yell at me and as for my dad he's going to want me to explain to what happened. But my mom won't get to mad if you guys come over and see I made friends." He started laughing "Hey what's so funny."

"The fact that you're using us so you don't get into trouble when you get home." He said still laughing I began to pout.

"Hey! I was talking to you kid." Dibaise said again from behind me when I still didn't answer him he grabbed my arm and forcibly turned me around. He was about to say something until a hand land on his neck a pulled him back. I looked to see who it was and it was Randy.  
>"Drop it Ted you're going to get us into more trouble and also I don't think it would be smart to try to pick a fight with the kid who kicked both you and Cody's ass by himself not that long ago don't you think." He asked sounding annoyed with this kid<p>

"B-But Randy this kid just came to this school today and he already doesn't know his place." Dibaise Said angrily while looking at me which was getting me really annoyed.

"That's not what I asked Ted, I asked you do you think it's smart to pick a fight with someone who kicked your ass not a few minutes ago." He sounded a little mad now all Dibaise did was look at him and shake his head no. After that he was quite for a few seconds but it didn't last too long though because Ted still wasn't done talking.

"But Randy how are you going to stand here and do nothing this kid kissed you not only is he new here but he's also a fag." Now when I heard him say this I lost it. My whole body felt like it was on fire because of how mad I was now, and I know my face was red.

"Will you shut the hell up! I'm tired of your mouth do you just love to hear yourself talk because I'm starting to think that because you never shut up. Another thing don't ever call me that unless you want to end up on the floor again you're not tough you're just a little boy who wants attention, and others to be intimated by you I've got news for you… it's not working so stop. If anything nobodies scared by you their scared of Randy and the other two big guys behind you." I flat out yelled at him, and everyone in the office that was listening to conversation jumped when I began to yell at him even he looked scared now. I was going to go over to and punch the crap out of him but Stephen was one step ahead of me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me back from attacking Ted. "Stephen let go of me I'm going to hurt this kid." I yelled as I was starring Dibaise down.

"Come Victor calm down you don't want to get into any more trouble do ya fella." Stephen said calmly to me but once I got like this I really didn't care what the consequences were.

"I really don't care anymore this kid needs to learn a lesson on when to stop talking and I'm going to teach it to him." I really didn't care anymore but at this moment Mr. Helmsley walked out of the principal's office.

"All of you get in here now!" He yelled and we did as we were told and went into the principal's office. It was a big office and there was a leather couch in front of the his desk on his desk was a name plate that said Mr. McMahon the man was wearing black dress pants and a purple button down shirt with a purple tie. He sat down in the chair behind his desk when he saw that we were all here.

"Okay from what Mr. Helmsley told me the two of you started this and also from the yelling that you did it seems that you two really did start the fight." Mr. McMahon said. _'What is it with these people and not bothering to try and hear the other side of the story?'_ I asked myself.

"Mr. McMahon that's not fair though because we didn't even start the fight it was Dibaise that started it, and it started when I first got to history class he was stirring up problems and if you don't believe me you can go ask Mr. Johnson. To add on to it when I was walking back to the table Dibaise states that because I'm the new kid that he was going to let me off the hook for the argument that we had in class. Then he says that I have to do whatever him and his friends want because he was going to let me off the hook, and I wasn't going to stand for it and so told him that he's not a tough guy he's only acting like it because he had his friends behind him, and that if it was a one on one thing his mouth would be closed and he wouldn't be making those statements. So then I told if you want to fight then let's fight already he didn't anything so I told him I thought so and turned around to walk back to the table, but then I heard a watch out i turned around and was hit across the face and out of reflex I hit back right away and then that's when the whole fight started." When I was done explaining myself I was mad all over again and both Mr. Helmsley and Mr. McMahon were surprised that I even spoke back.

"Is this true Ted did you start all of this you do know that's bullying right." It was supposed to come out as a question but came out as a demand Ted looked really scared now.

"N-No sir that's not true he's lying." At that moment a beautiful woman walked into the room and straight to Mr. Helmsley and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart what's up?" Mr. Helmsley asked the lady while he put an arm over his waist.

"I came to tell my father that I heard from a student who came to me and told me everything that happened, and I'm going to keep the student's identity on a need to basis until all the kids are gone but as for who is right it would be Mr. Torres. He was simple defending himself." She said looking at her dad I looked at Ted he looked pale since he knew he was caught lying.

"Okay I trust you so if that's the case then, Theodore I'm sorry but you're going to be calling your parents and have them come in and we'll be discussing how long you will be suspended and if it will be an outside suspension or in school suspension. As for the rest of you, you all will be in detention for the next month and you will be helping out with the Halloween party that's coming up in the next two weeks. I will also be contacting your parents about this do I make myself clear." Dibaise looked really pale when he heard this while all of us just simply nodded our heads. "Good so starting today you will be going to detention."

"Um Mr. McMahon I have a little brother that goes here and I have to pick him up." I said

"What grade is he in?"

"He's in first grade." he didn't say anything right so I assumed he was thinking about what to after a minute or so he spoke.

"Okay here is what going to happen since detention is an hour and a half long you go, and pick him up drop him off here and go to detention, then when you're done come back and pick him up okay."

"Yeah"

"Alright the rest of you know how this works so go back to the lunchroom the bells about to ring to go to your next class except you Ted you stay here we're going to call your parents and tell them to take you home." With that said we all left except for Ted. When we got into the hallway I turned to Stephen.

"What class do you have next?" I asked he gave a look and I knew he was thinking about what class he had next. So while he thought about that I was going to go through my bag that's when I remembered that I left my bag in the lunchroom.

"I remember now I have gym what about you what do you have next?"

"I don't know I left my bag in the lunchroom." He smiled at me when I said this

"It's alright, when Mr. McMahon was talking I texted Mike to come to the office with our stuff when the bell rings, so he should be here soon." He said still smiling at me.

"Okay" I said smiling

"Hey I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright I'll be right here." He then left around the corner.

"Hey" I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Randy

(A/N): hey hope you like this I had to take it down and re-post it when i realized that the ending wasn't right.


End file.
